rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
Oni
Description Oni is a ultra class that specializes in dealing massive amounts of fist damage to an opponent before they have a chance to react. How to Obtain * Max out the Akuma super class. * 60 Grips (if you've maxed akuma you will only need 30 more) * Defeat the Lava Snake. * Talk to Big Hoss in the tundra, but be sure to bring a feather feet potion as if you lack the chaotic you will be thrown off the cliff into a howler spawn, each skill costs 350 silver. (1400 Total) * Armor is called Ethan's outfit and costs 100 silver. It boosts HP by 1.25x, gives +2 speed and increases fist damage by 1.25x. Abilities Active Demon Flip - ' Demon Flip has 2 attacks. An M1 and an M2. M2 is more commonly used because it deals more damage and breaks blocks. However the M1 hits only once but has invincibility frames, making a combo easier to start. (The M1 does ''not break blocks) '''Axe Kick - '''Your character does a spin, then slams their foot on the ground. Can execute people if they are low enough; even if they aren't knocked. '''Demon Step - '''Demon Step gives i-Frames (invincibility frames meaning no one can hurt you) which can be used to go through attacks/spells such as ignis. Note that if you want to spam this move, you need mana. you can charge mana while using demon step. It is very difficult to hit a demonstepping Oni and essentially impossible to do in laggy servers. '''Passive '''Misogi - '''After using Rising Dragon (and landing the final hit), you can re-equip Rising Dragon and M2. Your character jumps to the airborne enemy and punches them down to the ground. This does massive amounts of damage. (Note: This will only work if you knock the enemy in the air at the end of a Rising Dragon.) If this skill is executed perfectly, it is one of the highest single damaging skills in the entire game. Strength * Really good combos, a lot of attacks to use. * Invincibility frames can help you escape corner Ignis and deadly combos. * Very high damage. * Good mobility. Weakness * Squishy. * Can't fight a 1 versus multiple. * Lack ranged attacks. Notes * It is recommended to bring a Feather Feet potion in case you do not meet the requirements and get thrown off the cliff. * If you get thrown off the cliff without a Feather Feet potion, you will be injured * There is a Howler's spawn at the bottom of the cliff * You can use Demon Step without mana, but you can't spam it. It makes up for this by including a punch with the animation, so it's an okay approach option. * Sigil Helmet is HIGHLY reccomended to get with this class. Ethan's outfit doesn't give much health compared to other ultras, and with the helmet it still doesn't have much HP. Category:Classes